Beautiful disaster
by Lt.AliciaWashington
Summary: Athena/Poseidon pairing, because there simply isn t enough of them ;
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own anything etc., etc....

"I don´t believe this, how can this be happening?"

Athena sank down onto her throne, hiding her face in her hands.

Poseidon remained standing, arms crossed.

"Stop being so melodramatic, it´s not the end of the world."

The goddes´s head snapped up again, her grey eyes glittering angrily.

"It isn´t? Are you telling me you approve of that- friendship?"

"Calm down, they are only twelve, it´s not-"

"They are twelve now, they will grow older and then your son will turn into an insufferable womanizer just like yourself."

"I´m not-"

"Oh yes, you are- let me tell you something, if he ever lays so much as a finger on my daughter I will blast him into a thousand tiny pieces."

She got up again and standing right in front of him she was almost as tall as Poseidon who tried his best not to shrink back- he was one of the three mighty brothers, lord of the sea, he was not feeling intimidated by Athena- at least not much.

"Look, if your girl is as smart as you claim her to be she will know better than to fall in love with my son, won´t she."

Athena´s eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Is it working?"

"No- just keep this little rascal of your´s under control and everything will be fine."

"He isn´t a rascal- and as for control, I think his mother did a fine job bringing him up, he doesn´t need to be controlled."

"Well, I have warned you."

She shrugged, then turned away from him and walked over to the heavy golden doors that lead outside.

"Athena."

She turned around again.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor and try not to unleash your temper on my son, will you?"

"As long as he stays away from Annabeth I have no reason to whatsoever."

Poseidon sighed, then jogged after her as she strode through the doors.

"Can we talk about this properly?"

She lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"You want to talk? Seriously? Usually you summon some storm or other and borrow some lighting bolts from my father to express your feelings."

"You make it sound as though I was a brainless maniac."

"Something like that, yes- actually I have quiet a lot on my agenda today, can we try and talk another time?"

"Try and talk?"

She smiled angelically.

"Yes, try- as long as you can keep yourself from loosing control."

"I´m not as bad as you seem to think."

Poseidon was starting to feel annoyed by her attitude, of course he could have a normal discussion without starting to throw things- most of the times- well, sometimes at least.

Athena was still smiling, a superior, annoying smile but a very beautiful one at that.

Beautiful?

Had he just thought of her as beautiful?

Of course she was beautiful, she was a goddess after all and they all were but Poseidon suddenly realized that he had never really noticed how shiny her hair was and how intensely her eyes were in the midday sun.

"Poseidon?"

She wasn´t smiling anymore, now she was looking mildly concerned.

"Poseidon, are you all right?"

"What?"

Snapping out of his examination of Athena he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You are acting rather peculiar today."

"Well, it has been a rather stressful week, I simply need some rest."

"Rest? You? Are you feeling well at all?"

"I´m fine, you are just irritating me."

He regretted his words instantly for she turned on her heel and marched away without another word, anger radiating from her slight form.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone :D

After a nice long bath in the ocean at Santa Monica beach Poseidon felt better though still strangely restless and it didn´t help that when he emerged from the water he found Athena sitting on the beach, her long hair rippling in the warm californian breeze.

She was wearing a blue dress and no shoes and was absentmindedly tracing patterns in the loose sand.

"Hello."

She looked up, a strange expression in her grey eyes.

"Hello Poseidon."

He wondered if he should simply sit down next to her, then it occurred to him that she might be there on pure coincidence and not because she had known he would come to his favorite beach after all.

"So- is there anything I can help you with?"

"I thought you might be here."

"Good guess- so I suppose you want me to apologize now."

"Actually that would be nice- but that´s not why I´m here."

"It isn´t?"

"No- I wanted to know something, about Percy´s mother."

"Sally."

"Yes, Sally- did you love her?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Athena shrugged.

"You seem to care so much about the boy- you never did care that much about any of your children and I was wondering if it might be because of your relationship with his mother."

"I´m married, Athena."

"Interesting moment to remember it- but that´s not the point, it´s not as though you usually care, is it."

"Well- I suppose not."

"I know that you don´t love your wife- I´d still like to know if you loved Percy´s mother- or perhaps you still love her."

"Did you love Annabeth´s father?"

"Yes."

"And why is it over?"

"Well- you know how it is- he is a mortal, we can´t get too involved with mortals or we´d despair."

"Exactly- I suppose that answers your question- I did love Sally and I love Percy because he´s special and compassionate and brave unlike any other child I ever had. Just like you love Annabeth because she might turn out to be more like you than all your children before her."

Athena nodded slowly.

"Wisely said- for your usual standards."

Poseidon couldn´t help but smile.

"So now we are back to insulting each other?"

"I can´t get too friendly with you, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Naturally- you could make an exception though- I´m not in the mood to fight anymore today- do you have plans for tonight?"

Athena´s eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you asking me to spend it with you?"

"That was going to be my suggestion- so are you interested? I know a really nice restaurant at Malibu Beach."

She hesitated and Poseidon waited with baited breath for her decision, though he really had no idea why on earth he wanted to spend anymore time with her than was strictly necessary, it must have something to do with with the way her dress was clinging to her figure.

"Fine, I´ll come with you- even though I´m not sure it´s a good idea, we might end up setting the whole place on fire."

"Or flood it" Poseidon added, smiling when Athena laughed.

"Or that- let´s go then."


End file.
